1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal house, and more particularly to an animal house assembly having solid structure and excellent for assembling purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical animal houses comprises two types, one has solid configuration that can not be easily assembled and disassembled by the users; another type includes a configuration that may be easily assembled by the users. However, normally, the assembled configuration may not be stably retained in place and may be easily damaged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional animal houses.